Accidentally
by Aries-chan
Summary: Even though the day started off as normal and pretty decent, it wasn't going to stay that way for very long. Genderbent (aka Marin and Adrienne) since this fandom doesn't have enough of them.
_**Well, hello. This is my first ML fanfic and I kind of**_ **just _joined the fandom- Anyway, I wrote this in just over a day and it turned out to be 3,000 words. In my opinion, there's not enough genderbent fanfiction for this fandom so here's another one to add to it._**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the show-**

 **WARNING: ABOUT 3/4'S THROUGH THE STORY, THERE IS BLOOD, JUST SAYING**

* * *

It had started off as a normal day; Marin had woken up late and tripped into class almost twenty minutes late. The teen sighs softly, knowing that patrolling was taking a toll on him as well as all the homework he rushed to do at midnight once Tikki reminded him.

Blushing as he shuffled to his seat and ignoring Clovis's snickers, Marin sits next to Alyn then pulls out his tablet and textbook. Although the class had grown accustomed to the aspiring designer's lateness, Adrienne still glanced back at her friend curiously, still feeling pretty tired due to her packed schedule and the late night patrol as well.

The blonde flashes him a small smile, causing his blush of embarrassment to worsen somewhat. The dark haired boy manages a tiny, yet somehow still awkward smile back at her (which really is quite a feat when he could hardly form coherent sentences around her) then quickly breaks eye contact as he feels the pointed glare of Clovis and the more mischievous look of Alyn on him.

Adrienne turns back around, taking it as her cue to go back to paying attention to the lesson that she had learned during her time being home schooled. Marin smiles softly to himself, glad that today hasn't gone all _that_ bad, but he knew it was too early on to say that. He was just glad that he actually made eye contact with his crush for about five seconds without freaking out and saying something he didn't mean to say.

Alyn smirks slightly to himself and about ten minutes after his best friend's not-so-perfect entrance into the class room, he starts writing a note to Marin then passes it to him. Watching his friend read it, he chuckles quietly to himself as he was teasing him with his crush on the model in front of them. The blue eyed boy blushes as he reads it then looks at Alyn with a tiny frown although it wasn't really a true sign of anger or whatever he would have felt if it was from someone else.

Glancing at the teacher quickly, Marin writes a reply about how his friend shouldn't be worried in his love life no matter how sad and one sided it truly was. He sighs quietly, looking at the blonde in front of him longingly for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly, hoping no one had noticed it. 'You really do have it bad for her,' was Alyn's reply.

'I know, but it's not like I can tell her about it either.' Marin then slides the paper back to his friend while the teacher has his back to them. Somehow this caught Clovis's eye since the blond really was out to get them in trouble for stupid things. The aforementioned blond, smirks at Marin, his eyes narrowing as he opens his mouth to say something. Alyn, noticing this, crumples the paper up as quiet as he could manage to and puts it in his bag. As the first word passes through Clovis's lips, which looked oddly glossed, the screams generally associated with an akuma attack as well as the somewhat muffled sounds of destruction began to be heard in the class room.

Adrienne looks over to the window, her eyes somewhat wide at the sound she had become accustomed to. The blonde bit at her bottom lip, trying to figure out a way to get out of the room to go fight the akumatized citizen as Chat Noire. She looks up at the teacher who had made his way over to the window, deciding to let the kids go as the attack was quite close to the school and they couldn't risk the lives of the student, but they still had to come back once it was over or at least after lunchtime.

With these instructions, the students promptly put all of their stuff into their bags and hurried out of the classroom. Three of them, however, were determined to get close to this whole situation. Marin waits as his fellow classmates leave the building, watching Adrienne go while feeling a tad bit of nervousness in his stomach about this all. He then hurries off to the bathroom to transform with three simple words.

"Tikki, spots on!" As the words come out of his mouth, he runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back as his mask appears. After all, the hair was the only real difference between his civilian appearance and his appearance as Ladybeetle. After taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure he really didn't look like Marin (although he really doubted anyone put two and two together yet to link them), he leaves the school with his trusty yo-yo to take him to the newest akuma victim.

In the meantime, Adrienne had taken the opportunity with all the chaos outside, to climb a somewhat small tree. In all honesty, she had no idea how she did it, but no one was paying enough attention to notice. Moving her opened button up shirt to the side, Plagg moves out of it, letting out a quiet sigh as he just wished to have a little nap in peace. "Plagg, claws out!" She says, her voiced hushed in fear that someone would find out her secret in a silly way like this. The blonde moves a hand through her waves of hair on her head, leaving two cat ears in her wake. She hums a bit, stretching a bit before jumping down to the tree.

Now, as Chat Noire, she looks around for a moment, making sure everyone in this area would be safe then heads off to meet up with her partner. Although she would have wanted better circumstances for when they met during the day, she had to admit that she loved any time she spent with the masked male. No matter how much she wished that she would finally know who was under there, Chat knew that it would be against his wishes. All she wanted to know was who could make her fall in love with them just like that.

Soon enough, she made it onto the scene, just watching Ladybeetle look really quite flawless while defending himself. Shaking her head to break her reverie, she went to her red clad partner's side to help him out and also for him to see that she was there for him when he needed him for a Cataclysm or something of the sort. Half paying attention to the explanation of where he thought the akuma was, Chat simply watches Ladybeetle, defending attacks with her baton. Taking a better look at who they were facing and realized that it looked like her fencing teacher, although she wanted to be called Black Striker now. She wondered what had happened for this to occur, but she was once again moved out of her thoughts as the temporary villain swung her sword at them.

Ladybeetle sighs softly in relief, noticing that his partner was a bit out of sorts for some reason. Usually by now, she would've flirted with him at some inopportune time such as a moment like this, but she seemed far too caught up in her own thoughts to do anything. He didn't mind it all that much - well, he did, but he would never admit it - since it gave him to think up a plan of how to break the fencing sword, which was far less flexible than a normal one, to release the akuma.

Chat Noire glances at her partner and moves closer to his side, watching the movements of Black Striker. "She's moving in a pattern," she tells him, mimicking a few of their opponent's thrusts with her baton. Ladybeetle chuckles lightly and nods, finding her attempts to show the moves with her not extended baton to be somewhat entertaining. "I'm sure you can find some way to defeat her since you're the best at that and you're so purrfect," the blonde continues, shooting a playful wink up at the male by her side.

Behind the mask, Marin sighs heavily, seeing as she got in her daily flirting and cat pun at the same time. He was slightly impressed with her consistency to always do that each time they met together like this. Hearing a stomp of a foot, Ladybeetle looks up to Black Striker then glances down at Chat's hand that found its way around his wrist. "She's doing an appel," she tells him quickly, pulling him back a bit when the other female clad in black lunges at the two of them with her fencing sword.

"So you are good at things other than flirting," he says, being somewhat sarcastic towards her. Chat Noire pouts and gently taps his chest with the back of her hand. "That's mean, m'lord. I'm good at plenty of things and flirting just happens to be one of them." Ladybeetle rolls his eyes at her response and sighs. "Whatever you say, kitty," he replies, still trying to figure out a way to get the akuma.

A few minutes of dodging and taking note of what moves Black Striker used in her pattern, the bluebell eyed male says softly so only his partner next to him could hear, "Okay, I have an idea. You can distract her by doing just what we've been doing and I'll sneak behind her then tie her up with my yo-yo." Earning a nod from Chat Noire, he slowly moves from her side, starting to feel anxious about this for some reason.

Even though the day started off as normal and pretty decent, it wasn't going to stay that way for very long.

A few minutes later (after all, he wanted to be very careful since he couldn't defend himself against the thrusts of the akumatized fencing teacher), Ladybeetle ends up in his spot behind Black Striker. Starting to spin his yo-yo, he makes a small noise of surprise as she suddenly turns and advances towards him. Doing his best to try and keep her at bay, he hits her sword a few times when she tries to strike him, now not even going by a pattern. With one hit from his yo-yo to the thin blade, he earned a small gash to his left thigh, causing him to lose his concentration for a moment. Black Striker saw her opening and struck, quite literally.

Ladybeetle cries out in pain as her sword finds its way into his side, not having expected this to happen with his plan. The dark haired woman pulls her sword out of him with a sickingly innocent giggle as she watches him try to cover it. Seeing this all unfold in front of her without being able to stop it, Chat Noire's breath hitched in her throat. Realizing that her fencing teacher was moving back into attack him again, she quickly extended her baton, tripping her. The woman smirks up at her before getting up from the ground.

Chat stands her ground, willing to risk her life for both Ladybeetle and the city of Paris to continue to flourish. She was too focused on the scene replaying in her head of her crush being stabbed and she didn't even help him as she was in shock. She wanted to make sure that he was okay and after looking over at him a few times, he seemed to be somewhat okay, but was in no condition to fight. Bending back slightly to avoid a sword thrust to her face, she feels the blade leave a small cut and it also leaves a small smear of blood on her; Ladybeetle's blood.

Her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to keep them on the battle between her and Black Striker (which was currently a stalemate between teacher and student), kept drifting to the warm substance that was on her cheek. The blood was all she could think about. She was worried about Ladybeetle more than she could even express with words or even actions, so when she saw that her opponent was moving back to her wounded partner, Chat quickly ran over and stood in front of the male who was trying to stop the bleeding.

She couldn't help but stare for a moment, the blood and his suit having a stark contrast in color although she didn't think it would. Even on his hands, the dark color of blood was staining his once perfect everything. The blonde bites her lip, knowing she had to keep him safe. Once she saw her chance, she extended her baton and pushed Black Striker up and away several blocks.

Turning to the still bleeding teen behind her, Chat's brave façade falls as she sits on the ground next to him. She carefully brushes Ladybeetle's slightly shaky hands away from his wound. " _Désolé,_ " she mumbles out to him, feeling the need to apologize for this as she moves closer to his side.

"You should go," he replies. "I'll be fine here, I promise. You need to defeat her and then I'll capture the akuma." Her green eyes look up from her hands to his eyes. She replies with a simple, " _Non._ " Used to her occasional stubbornness, he sighs and sets a hand on hers. "Now isn't the time to be worried about me like this. It's weird, you're acting like I'm going to die," Ladybeetle says without really thinking about it.

Chat flinches at the mention of dying and glances down, hating the way her eyes pricked with tears at the thought of living in a world without her miraculous ladybeetle, no pun intended. "What if you do die? It would be my fault. I wouldn't be able to save you like how I couldn't save you from getting hurt," she says, sniffling lightly. "I can't lose you, _mon cher_. I love you too much to lose you now. We've been partners like this for a while and I don't think I would be able to survive if I didn't get to see you again after this. So, please, don't tell me to just leave you here to bleed like this when you can't stop it yourself."

Thinking over her mini speech there, she realizes her slip up and blushes as she looks up at Ladybeetle, who seems to have heard it too. "I... I mean," she stutters out, trying to think of an explanation to her confession at a time like this. "You love me?" He asks quietly, looking up at her from his spot on the ground since laying down helped relieve some of the stress of the wound. That and sitting was making him feel dizzy. Chat Noire bites her lip lightly, looking away from him for a moment then down at his wound. She simply nods, her blush spreading from him asking that.

"Oh," he says, shutting his eyes then coughs slightly. "I didn't think you ever meant it when you flirted with me. I guess I was wrong there." Ladybeetle opens his eyes and gently tilts her head up towards him and lightly wipes away a few of the tears that had fallen from her emerald green eyes at the thought of his death. "I need you to fight her for me, though. I know you love Paris as much as I do and we can't let Black Striker to just destroy what we try to protect, right? I'm going to give you my yo-yo and I think you'll be able to capture the akuma. Well, I know that you'll be able to. You're stronger than you think and I believe in you no matter how many times I shoot you down with your flirting."

He sits up slightly and presses a tiny kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to be okay, kitty. I can't possibly die this easily," he says pulling away from her forehead to give her a warm smile. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." The dark haired male lays back down, blowing a few stray pieces of hair from his forehead. Chat Noire was looking down at him lovingly, her face and even the tips of her ears red. "Good," she replies, gently placing his hands over his wound, sniffling one last time as she picks up his yo-yo from the ground next to him.

Looking around for Alyn since she knew he would be there, she motions for him to come over. "You'll be in good hands until I get back, bugaboo," she says, lightly ruffling his hair before fixing it for him. Chat never thought she would be more happy to see their personal paparazzi as she was in this moment as she stood. The blonde shoots Ladybeetle a bright smile, causing a twinge of recognition in the wounded teen before she left to find out where Black Striker had gone.

Ladybeetle watches her, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he tries to think of where he knew that smile from. Then, it clicked. That smile was practically coined by the girl he was completely infatuated with in his civilian form; Adrienne Agreste. He shakes his head to himself before looking over at his best friend. "At least you have a chance to help out the person you have a blog about," he says with a weak chuckle, having mostly put on a brave front while Chat was around so she wouldn't be so worried about him.

While Alyn starts to bandage him up with some of the random clothes he had in his bag (he said that they were supposed to be used as gym clothes), Marin's mind goes back to thinking about the whole Chat Noire/Adrienne theory. Well, he knew that Adrienne was quite obsessed with Ladybeetle much to Clovis's dislike which made him even more proud of himself. Chat was blonde and had green eyes, as did Adrienne. He really had to wonder why he never made this connection before, but that didn't really prove that Adrienne really was his flirtatious partner.

Despite all the effort to stop the bleeding, he had still lost a considerable amount of blood and felt completely useless at this point. He closes his eyes, hearing his heart pounding in his chest as he feels Alyn stop bandaging him up. " _Merci,_ " he says softly, hoping that Chat would be able to finish this soon so he could hopefully returned back to normal health with the whole miraculous ladybeetle thing. He really did wonder if she could even use his yo-yo the way he could.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Chat had finally found her akumatized teacher and now she had a bone to pick with her. The blonde goes down behind Black Striker once she makes sure the yo-yo was on her person, which she found that it actually kind of matched her suit, and sweeps out the woman's legs. She couldn't help the seemingly innocent giggle that passed through her lips that was honestly filled with malicious intent at the moment. Seeing the sword that had been knocked out of the other's hands, Chat Noire hurries over to it and stomps on it once, successfully breaking the blade.

She takes an anxious breath as she sees the akuma start to fly upwards. The green eyed girl takes the yo-yo and attempts to do what she had seen Ladybeetle do countless times before to 'de-evilize'. Spinning the yo-yo, she successfully captures it then smiles to herself, feeling quite proud of herself. It then hit her that there wasn't a Lucky Charm used, so the whole healing thing might not even happen. Chat shakes her head, not wanting to think about the bad what ifs right now.

Letting the now white butterfly go, she bids it farewell then tries her partner's phrase. "Miraculous Ladybeetle," she says, sounding unsure of herself. With some stroke of luck, the familiar magic went through the city and fixed what needed to be fixed. Smiling to herself, she goes back to Ladybeetle as she promised and found him sitting up now while taking off somewhat blood stained makeshift bandages. "I did it, my lord," she says, watching him as she saw that the wound in his side had disappeared and the hole in his suit also was gone.

Shifting a bit uncomfortably under his stare once he looks up at her, Chat gives him his yo-yo back then offers him a hand to help him up. "You know, you can just ignore the whole thing about me liking you," she says quietly, seeing Alyn leave the scene somewhat discreetly to just tape them from a somewhat far away distance. "I don't think I want to forget it," he replies, standing slowly as he wasn't completely healed yet.

Hearing an annoying beep from his earrings, Ladybeetle sighs softly and gently rubs the underside of Chat's jaw, a soft purr being heard from her. "We can talk about it another time. I should go now since it'll take me a while," he tells her softly, gently patting her shoulder. "Thank you for saving me, kitty." The blonde watches him go with a lovestruck expression on her face although he wasn't being as graceful as he normally was. "You're welcome, _mon amour,_ " she says quietly before going back to her all too large and lonely mansion.

Transforming once she was standing in her room, she gently touches the still tingly spot on her forehead from where he kissed as she quietly squeals to herself. Plagg looked at her with slight disgust before saying that he wanted cheese. Adrienne sighs softly and gets him his camembert before going to her computer. Seeing that she had a notification, she clicked on it and was sent to the Ladblog. Watching the video, she saw her confession and blushes darkly, wondering how their relationship would be from now on.

In the end, both Marin and Adrienne never go back to school that day like they were told to. Marin was too busy sleeping and dreaming that Chat Noire was Adrienne while said model was too busy reading through all the comments on the video of Chat's confession.

* * *

 _ **So, how was it? I'm actually quite proud of this entire thing- Feedback is appreciated~**_


End file.
